Ema Tajima
Ema Tajima (田島 恵麻 Tajima Ema) is a main character from Takahisa After Story and a sub character in Yukiko After Story. She is Takahisa Tajima's younger sister. She is a first year student at Kouryoukan Academy. Appearance Like the rest of her family, Ema has gray hair and red eyes; her irises are slightly more pink compare to Takahisa. Her hair is about waist-lengthed, tied into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. Part of her bangs falls between her eyes. The left sideburns is longer than the right one. In her uniform, she wears black socks with a small, white plus sign on the right and left side. Her casual clothes consists of a long-sleeved t-shirt with white and black stripes, a black vest, black shorts, socks, and sneakers. She sometimes wears a white hat, a bit like Kukuri. Personality Like Yukiko, Ema is generally energetic and cheerful, like Yukiko, both to her friends and the children at the orphanage. She is very attached to her brother because of the past events. Because of Takahisa's runaway, Ema has since been trying to be independent and do everything by herself. Despite this, she still longs for the reconciliation of her family, mainly between her brother and her mother. Biography During her childhood, Ema was frequently sexually abused by her father; her older brother, Takahisa, was the only one who actually cared for her. After an event when Takahisa accidentally burnt the house down with his newly awakened power while trying to save his sister from their father, they had to move to Ayame Garden. However, Takahisa ran off from the orphanage not long after that, as he feared that his power would also kill his sister like how he killed his father. One year after the events of Red Night which Takahisa had been a part of, Ema enrolled in Kouryoukan Academy as a first year, finally meeting her brother again. She also works a part-time in a ramen shop. Plot Relationships ﻿'Takahisa Tajima': Ema is Takahisa's younger sister. When Ema was abused by her father, Takahisa had to save her by burning him to death. Then they ran away from home, causing them to live on the streets in winter. Then they were put in an orphanage, but not too long, Takahisa ran away from the orphanage, thinking he would kill his sister. Ema then has been trying to be independent. When she enrolls in the same school that Takahisa was in, she was happy to see him again. She loved her older brother a lot, who took care of her to the orphanage and wanted him to reunite with their mother. Yukiko Hirohara: Takahisa introduced Yukiko to her. They get along well. Kayano Tajima: Kayano is the real mother of Ema and Takahisa. Despite the past events, with her father who abused her, Ema seemed love her mother. She wanted her brother and mother to reunite, but Takahisa coldy rejected Kayano and got mad at Ema as well, who began crying. Later on when he promised that he would make his mother happy and apologized, she felt better. Kakeru Satsuki: The two of them don't have much interactions with each other, but they seem to get along well, and she thanks him for helping with the Festival, which made Takahisa furious. In Takahisa's route of Resona Forma, Kakeru describes Ema as a 'symbol of peace'. Kuni-chan: She works for him in his ramen restaurant at part-time. They seem to be in good terms. Gallery File:11eyes RF Ema CG3.jpg 11eyes RF Ema CG4.jpg Trivia *In a cross vision scene of Takahisa in SDAG, she is mentioned. *She shares the same Seiyuu with Chiara. *Her orphanage was the same that Kakeru, Yuka, and Kukuri went. Nevertheless, she seems to be not having to suffer of the incident. *In the anime, Ema's existence is never mentioned because the reason why Takahisa became orphan is that Takahisa has just been abandoned by his parents because of his powers. *Except Takahisa's route and Yukiko's route, she doesn't appear in the others routes. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Normal humans Category:After Story (Takahisa) characters Category:After Story (Yukiko) characters Category:Female characters